


Monsters

by LordDankMeme69



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Monsters, Other, more monsters to come, more tags to come, not plot centric, ok some plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordDankMeme69/pseuds/LordDankMeme69
Summary: Monsters and humans explicitly for all the people who want to dabble in the more bizarre part of creativity.





	Monsters

Never in his entire life did Nick think that the zombie apocalypse would ever happen...well they’re just sick, but still, they’re too far gone to be saved. Then if that wasn’t the shitty topper on the cake being forced to stick with three other people he couldn’t stand was even worse then the zombies themselves. If it wasn’t for the fact that going solo was suicide he would’ve jumped ship already. No...he was stuck watching Ellis lust over the stupid fucking car of that Jimmy dude from the mall that Ellis had a hard on for. They had to leave the car and the assholes on the bridge so that they could walk their jolly asses around it, fill up another stupid piece of shit with no gas, and then return to the car. 

Out of the corner of his eye he eyed Rochelle pinching the brow of her nose. She was annoyed to say the least with the kid. Coach paced around showing his discontent as well. Deciding to take action he grabbed Ellis’ wrist and drug him away from the piece of shit. 

“Let’s go. We don’t have all fucking night Ellis.” Nick gritted his teeth pulling harder on his wrist. Moving with him rather than to hurt his hand Ellis went with him. 

“What if somethin happens ta it?” The kid hummed to his elders. 

Without turning Nick said. “Then I guess you won’t be able to marry it.” 

“Like you’d let me borrow yer suit!” He accused Nick correctly due to the conman’s huff. 

Some due time later Nick decided that Ellis wasn’t going to run off and go back to the car and let go of his wrist. The tank came out of nowhere and separated the survivors. Nick was alone in a park. Stranded was more like it. 

“Hellooooooooo!” He called out and heard the telltale signs of a witch back to his distress call. Wanting to know where the witch was he was drawn to the source. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. He’d seen a bride upset before, but not a witch dressed up like one. 

Her torn up dress covered with only her own blood. She hadn’t left that spot he supposed. Her hair was still neat even with the light rain that went on. The vail was draped around her perfectly. Nick would say that she would have been a beautiful women at one point before she got sick, but the scene was hauntingly beautiful still. The lighting with the alter in this scene, truly haunting. She was waiting for the groom. 

His gasp didn’t go unnoticed the bride gasped with a quick turn of her head surprised. The only thought in Nick’s mind was that he was fucked because he only had a pistol. The witch stood up onto her feet. Nick took a step back and tripped down the stairs. Closing his eyes he drew the gun to his head. It was better than being ripped to shreds. 

The howl never came and he opened his eyes to see the witch towering above him and just staring at him. Slowly he got up off the ground and dropped the gun when the witch hugged him. Wide eyed all he could do was stare at her. She had stopped crying and she was smiling with her face into him. He didn’t know what to do in order to not get ripped to shreds. Those long ass talons of hers made her Wolverine. 

She tilted her head up and stared him in the eyes and kissed him tenderly on the lips. The bride had closed her eyes into the kiss, but Nick was to frozen to move. He couldn’t run, and he couldn’t fight, therefore he was paralyzed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his team staring at him and the monster kissing him. 

Their horrified reactions matched his own, but he wished there was something to do without someone getting killed. Ellis took a step forward, accidentally stepping on a branch. It snapped alerting the bride to the others presence. She growled making a move to go away from Nick to attack the others. 

Not wanting to see the others slaughtered in front of him he wrapped his arms around the witch’s waist and pulled her close to him. 

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s alright. They’re my...family.” He quickly whispered hoping the witch understood him. She relaxed into his touch and wrapped an arm around him and led him away from the others who stood still. Taking one last glance behind him the others were still terrified. He let the monster lead him to the altar and kissed him again. 

She took him by the waist to a nearby tent and closed it. Nick couldn’t help but wonder how self aware these things are. After the tent was closed she walked back to him and threw him to the ground with a thud. He knew what was to come. Cursing himself mentally for not pulling the trigger on himself then he laid paralyzed with fear. No way to fight and no way to run. 

Her long talon ripped his shirt open exposing his bare chest. Pushing the shirt and jacket away she smiled and raked her hand over his chest. Beads of blood flowed from the wound. A permanent mark to say that he was her’s. She leaned down and licked some of the blood up much to Nick’s germaphobic horror and then kissed him. This time forcing her tongue into his mouth. 

He shut his eyes hoping that this wouldn’t take too long. Death would be better, but he was pinned and cornered. She wouldn’t kill him because she had him where she wanted him. Fabric from Nick’s pants and underwear ripping apart echoed in the room. 

Better off dead than this for sure, he thought to himself. She wasn’t too careful with him too. Cutting him in the process of getting him turned on involuntarily. The bitch knew what she was doing he supposed. Nick started struggling to get away without yelling. Any unnecessary yelling would draw in a horde to their location. They wouldn’t come to Nick and the bride, but to the other survivors who were hopefully making a plan to save him. He hoped. 

Grabbing ahold of his hands and with a knife in the other she stabbed the knife through both of his hands in a way that was almost impossible to remove himself without much harm. He cried out and a tear slipped from his eye, but he did not scream. Immobilized and hard still the bride moved the skirt of her dress to penetrate herself on him. That was the moment Nick decided to scream. 

The witch smiled as if she knows why he’s screaming. She was sickly and that’s how he would describe it. She was the one to set the pace as she rode him. Admiring her groom bloodied and on the ground she got her pleasure from him. Soft caresses from her nails ripping his skin ever so slightly. It cascaded on his skin to the torn fabric below him. 

Roughly she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. Left at the altar by her groom. Well he’s wearing a lot of rings. One of them had to be the wedding band that they were supposed to get married with. At least he wore that. Terror and fear on her groom’s face. His eyes were swelled up with unshed tears. 

He couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. It’s happened before to him, but the other times it wasn’t a literal monster getting off on him. It’s eye’s we’re cold and sadistic as it forced him to look into them. The monster on him wanted him to know that it was it doing this to him and not anything else. The worst part to Nick about being top while raped was that he had to be hard and be forced to revive pleasure. Being bottom hurt more physically, but there was some sense of pride that he still had intact after. Even if he would do hard drugs for weeks after. 

With one hand held to his face still she rose up her other to stab down at him. Before that could happen Coach came bursting in with a heavy duty shotgun and blew her to bits. Throwing his head back and sighing with relief Nick closed his eyes letting the tears silently flow from his eyes. The other two joined them in the tent. 

“Get. It. Off. Of. Me.” Nick ordered gritting his teeth. Rochelle was digging through the med kit to treat Nick’s hand wounds. Coach took the witch off of him, and Ellis took his shirt off once he saw the state of Nick’s clothing. He slid it over Nick’s hips and ripped up some of the remaining pieces of pants to make a makeshift belt for it. 

“This is going to hurt a lot once I take this knife out now son so take a deep breath and I’ll pull it out. Don’t tense up or it’ll hurt a lot more.” Coach said moving to yank the knife out. Ellis held down Nick’s wrists so he wouldn’t thrash around when it happened. His breathing hitched as the knife was pulled out from his hands. Rochelle and the others quickly went to work on bandaging up his hands to keep him from losing too much blood. 

Once done he stood up, his pride shattered. Thankful that Ellis gave him his shirt to wear as a skirt. “This wasn’t the worst wedding I’ve been to, but it’s number two on that list. The worst one included most of the people getting arrested, shot, and killed. Don’t ask me why.” Nick said walking out of the tent. 

Some time later. Back at the bridge. 

“Hey colonel Sanders, why ya wearing a skirt?” Francis teased earning a gun casing from both Ellis and Rochelle to hit him. Nick had to admit that Ellis looked better without his shirt on with those coveralls tied to his hips. Ellis thought similarly about Nick’s chest and him wearing his shirt.


End file.
